Nomes
No início de Undertale, é dada ao jogador a escolha de um nome para o "humano caído". .]] Normalmente, o jogo irá perguntar "Este nome está correto?" quando o jogador for confirmar o nome, mas alguns nomes irão alavancar uma resposta única, e alguns destes nomes (principalmente aqueles que também são nomes de personagens importantes para o jogo) não podem ser usados. Outros nomes não irão causar o aparecimento de nenhuma mensagem em particular, mas possuem um impacto diferente na gameplay. Há um limite de 6 caracteres. Embora isso seja descrito como o jogador nomeando o protagonista, ele está, na verdade, nomeando o primeiro humano a cair no Subterrâneo. Esse nome é mencionado por Flowey/Asriel, Asgore no game over, as sequências dos sonhos na casa de Toriel e Waterfall, os espelhos nas casas de Toriel e Asgore em uma rota do genocídio, as gravações em vídeo no True Lab e o primeiro caixão humano. Notavelmente, nenhum dos personagens fala o nome do protagonista até que eles aprendam sobre isso no final da Rota Pacifista Verdadeira. Todos os nomes (exceto "Frisk") não podem ser alterados sem realizar um True Reset ou completar uma Rota genocídio. Caso contrário, ao redefinir, a mensagem "Um nome já foi escolhido" aparece e o jogador não pode alterar o nome. "Frisk" é a única exceção, pois é necessário alterar o nome para deixar o Hard Mode. Nomes com Efeitos Abaixo estão listados nomes que desencadeiam algo no jogo. Caracteres alfabéticos são insensíveis a maiúsculas e minúsculas e kana são insensíveis a scripts. Quando tocada em japonês, devido à possibilidade de inserir caracteres kana e alfabéticos, a mesma resposta ocorrerá independentemente de o nome em inglês ou japonês ter sido digitado. Nomes Proibidos * Alphys - "D-don't do that." * Asgore - "You cannot." * Asriel - "..." * Flowey - "I already CHOSE that name." * Gaster - O jogador volta para a tela inicial. * Sans - "nope." * Toriel - "I think you should think of your own name, my child." * Undyne - "Get your OWN name!" Nas versões originais do PC, o jogo recarrega a sequência do título depois de pressionar o botão confirmar com o nome "Gaster" inserido; na versão mais recente, o jogo é recarregado assim que o último caractere de "Gaster" é inserido. Nas versões originais do PlayStation 4 e Vita, o jogo travou e exibiu uma mensagem de erro ao entrar "Gaster"; na versão mais recente, ele simplesmente recarrega a tela de título. Nomes com respostas customizadas * Murder or Mercy - "That's a little on-the-nose, isn't it...?" * Catty - "Bratty! Bratty! That's MY name!" * Bratty - "Like, OK I guess." * Temmie - "hOI!" * Aaron - "Is this name correct? ;)" * Woshua - "Clean name." * Chara - "The true name." * AAAAAA - "Not very creative...?" * Metta ou Mett (Mettaton) - "OOOOH!!! ARE YOU PROMOTING MY BRAND?" * Jerry - "Jerry." * Papyru (Papyrus) - "I'LL ALLOW IT!!!!" * Alphy (Alphys) - "Uh.... OK?" * Napsta or Blooky (Napstablook) - "............ (They are powerless to stop you.)" * Bpants (Burgerpants) - "You are really scraping the bottom of the barrel." * Gerson - "Wah ha ha! Why not?" * Shyren - "...?" Nomes com outros efeitos * Drak, Gigi ou Gugu - O Bife na Forma do Rosto de Mettaton aparece como "FSteak" ao invés de "FaceSteak". Este nome é uma referência à história em quadrinhos Persona 4 do Gigidigi, "Hiimdaisy". Notavelmente, Gigidigi também ajudou a trabalhar no jogo. * Frisk - "Warning: This name will make your life hell. Proceed anyway?" (Desencadeia o Modo Difícil) Mudando o nome nos arquivos do jogo Normalmente, o nome não pode ser alterado exceto após um True Reset ou oferecendo sua alma para Chara, No entanto, é possível alterar o nome durante o jogo, modificando os dados do mesmo. # Vá para "% LOCALAPPDATA% \ UNDERTALE" no Windows (por exemplo, "C: \ Usuários \ SeuNome \ AppData \ Local \ UNDERTALE") ou "~ / Library / Application Support / com.toby fox.undertale /" no Mac. # Abra o arquivo chamado "file0" com um editor de texto de escolha. # O nome é armazenado na primeira linha. Substitua-o por um novo nome. Números e símbolos podem ser adicionados a esse novo nome, mas se ele tiver mais de seis caracteres, ele cobre o texto ao redor. Usar um nome proibido não promove efeitos. Curiosidades * Todos os nomes proibidos podem ser utilizados na demo de Undertale. * Se o nome "Gaster" é alterado por meio dos arquivos SAVE, a capacidade de RESETAR não estará disponível, pois o jogo será reiniciado ao clicar no botão de RESET. Categoria:Mecânicas de Jogo